


Cat Burglar

by Shatterpath



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker (Leverage) &Helena (BOP) have never met before. Upon their first meeting, do they like or dislike each other? Would a sexual relationship be out of the question?</p><p>This awesome prompt is from Ariestess and made me laugh out loud when I read it. As for that last question... you read and tell me, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> Archive permission to Shatterstorm Productions and Archive of Our Own only, please.

No one sneaks up on me. No one has the skills! So my shock isn't feigned when a voice speaks up suddenly, far too close for comfort.

"Didn't your mommy teach you that stealing is naughty?"

By the time she's finished speaking, I've whirled around, dropping my tools in shock. Arrogant and completely relaxed, she standing not five feet away in leather club gear and a trench coat that somehow is more utilitarian than its appearance might suggest. No older than me, raven-haired and blue-eyed, she's strikingly pretty in a feral sort of way.

"Parker, what the hell is going on?" Hardison is yelling in my ear, but I ignore him, feeling the pressure of time like the trickling sweat against my spine.

"I'm not stealing it," falls out of my mouth in a spectacular display of a complete loss of control. Her smirk is very telling, reminding me of Sophie at her most manipulative. One dark eyebrow asks the obvious question. "I'm stealing it back. It's already stolen. Miss Fischer wants it back. Really…"

The icy blue eyes stare at me, but I get the feeling she's not really seeing me for a long moment there. That's when I realize she's got someone in her ear just like I do. Cool. Dangerous, but cool. Then, her attention focuses and she all business again.

"Okay, cat burglar, you're on. But I'm running on your heels, because I want to make sure you're legit. Now hurry up, the guards are real damn close to breathing down our necks."

It's not what I expected, but I know not to argue and immediately get back to my task. It's a pretty bauble that Miss Fischer wants in a museum once she's gone, not in some heavily guarded trinket room owned by a sleaze that cheated her out of it.

An instant after the green light goes dead the room goes black and silent. "Time to go," says the stranger cheerfully and I jump when the distinctive sound of a fist into glass doesn't result in the screaming I'm expecting, but the tinkle of the case shattering.

Luckily, I have the presence of mind to grab the necklace before groping out in the darkness to find my rope. Hardison is shouting again and I really wish he realized how not helpful that is sometimes. The woman's gone and the sounds of angry guards are a song I know I have to bow out of before it ends.

She's on the roof, one booted heel resting on the edge of the roof. Though I hardly notice, as there are flashlight beams piercing the darkness between me and the zipline. Nate is yelling for me to get out of there and he sounds scared, which makes me scared 'cause Nate is never scared so something has gone wrong and not in a little way.

"Whoops," the woman suddenly says playfully near my ear as bulky figures stumble into our line of sight. "Looks like the big dogs are feelin' frisky. Sorry boys, not tonight."

It's the first time I've ever screamed as the sky swallows me up. I love this view, but I know that the big ring on my body harness is empty, the line on the far side of the building. She just laughs and returns my full-bodied hug. "Oh no you don't, cat burgler; there's no splatting from this fall. You've got a necklace to return to a sweet little old lady."

And against all laws of gravity and what the grownups always told us about falling, we're somehow slowing, her body guiding mine along. Some animal part of my brain trusts her, ignores the flash of fiery violet and slitted cat pupils of her once blue eyes.

We land lightly on the roof of the bank next door, with not much more of a body jar than the zipline would have provided. I'm in awe of my first real freefall, giddy and lightheaded and wondering if I've gotten enough air, 'cause I just might pass out from it all.

Luckily for me, my new pal doesn't appear to be in a hurry to shrug off my death grip. The eyes are blue again and I don't even really care if I really saw them change or not because she just gave me the best ride of my life. "That was awesome," I whisper and she grins widely. She smells good and the coat is lightly armored where my fingers are clenched so tightly into the fabric they hurt.

"Glad you liked it," she purrs and gives me a squeeze that I am sad to realize is goodbye. It's not easy to let go of her slender body and let her step back. "I'm watching. Return that thing like you said you would and maybe we can… play again."

There's no mistaking the suggestive drawl on how she says that, nor the saucy wink as she walks off the edge of the building without breaking the contact of our eyes. Only gravity can claim that. Still breathless and heart pounding, I rush over to search the black alley below, but she's gone.

I think I might be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This one is SOOO funny! And it was easy, considering the things they have in common. As for the possibility of sexual chemistry? I'll give that one a resounding yes.


End file.
